


Kittens

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Aiba's cat has given birth!





	Kittens

"I have kittens!"  
-CLICK-

Aiba stares at his phone and frowns watching his cat lick the five tiny creatures clean as they scamper, barely moving searching for milk. He's a proud parent - sort of and he calls Shunsuke first ahead of anyone else - even before posting cute little pics of them. He already was banned from Arashi's LINE group by Sho for posting 'obscene birth photos' for the rest of the day.

He dials again and waits for the phone to connect.  
"Did you just hung up on me?"  
"I don't want kittens!" Kazama hurries up to inform him before Aiba can ask. "We cannot have pets, so don't ask! Please!" His please sounds a little too pleading - because if Aiba would ask, there would be no way of getting out of it.  
"I wasn't asking if you wanted one. I was informing you I am now a proud father." There was a silence as Kazama let Aiba figure out what he had just said. "Well, father of sorts. Not the actual father. That would be weird. That wouldn't fit." Aiba didn't explain the last part of his sentence, but Kazama's mind drew him an awfully graphic picture once the words were out there.  
"Thanks for that."  
"But they are so cute, Kaza-pon! So tiny. You need to come over to see them!" Aiba's voice had the reverie note in it that never failed to make Kazama smile.  
"I bet they are. Just like their dad." Kazama shook his head - oh god, that sounded so horribly wrong.  
"Aw, thank you." Aiba sounded like he meant it and Kazama let it go not thinking about a cute Aiba holding cute little kittens because surely that would be an image he wouldn't get rid of anytime soon.  
"Are they all well? How's their mother doing?" Kazama asked after which Aiba was telling all and everything about the welfare of all involved. And Kazama listened to the glee and awe in his best friend's voice. Moments like this were precious. Aiba loved animals and Shunsuke, for one, never grew tired of listening to him rattle on.

"There's this tiny white one," Aiba finishes his report of describing the five little infants, "he or she has two dark brown patches of fur around its eyes, with three of its paws black. Oh, Kaza-pon, it's perfect for you."  
"Aiba, no!"  
"But-"  
"I said no!"  
"I'll send you a photo!"  
"Aiba, no! No photos." _Please don't do that to me._  
-PING-  
A photo appeared of Aiba taking a selfie with the cat and her kittens, pointing at the only white one. And he looked adorable. Beaming eyes sparkling, a gorgeous smile around his lips, his hair slightly askew... Kazama sighed eyeing the picture as his eyes wondered from the marvel that was Aiba Masaki to the damn cat. His wife was going to be so mad at him.  
"I hate you," Kazama voiced defeated, full of mock resentment. Aiba cheered excitedly since that was one kitten brought into a good and decent home. And he already knew a good home for the other four as well, even if their soon to be owners didn't know about it yet.  



End file.
